Taking Over Me
by MoonliteMuse
Summary: Based on the song by Evanescence. They'd never thought it'd be forever, but they reunite in High School, and suddenly their lives will never be the same again. Will the tension and memories bring them together, or break them apart? Zutara, Modern AU
1. Taking Over Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I know I need improvement and would greatly appreciate your advice, please and thank you.**

A soft, small knock was heard on the apartment's polished door. "Coming," a melodic voice called from far away, inside. The mother of two walked to the door, unlocked it with a quiet _click_, and turned the brass doorknob. The door opened, a pale-skinned female smiling down at the child with big, eager eyes. "Hello, dear," she greeted the six-year-old with a warm smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Ursa!" the little girl chirped, a dazzling, wide grin on her face. Blue ocean depths looked at her friend's mother full of hope and excitement. "Is Zuko allowed to play?"

Ursa nodded. "Yes he is, Katara." The woman with straight brown hair waved her hand about in a circular motion for Katara to come in. A caramel face turned to observe the premises. To her right, a living room stepped off was squared in its own section. A long, brown leather couch, pressed up against the dark railing behind, sat on light walnut-colored carpet. A fourteen-inch, HD flat-screen TV faced the front of the couch. To her left was a white tiled linoleum floor with red diamond centers. An obsidian kitchen island stood in the middle, surrounded by matching counters. Cherry wood cabinets were lined with gold trimming, swirling and elegant. Past the living room and kitchen was a long hallway that led to the right side of the apartment, where the bedrooms and bathrooms resided. "Zuko, honey! Katara's here!" she called, waiting for her son to come.

An eight-year-old dashed out of the hallway, skidding across the wooden floor. Zuko sported a dark mahogany sleeveless shirt, silky white basketball shorts, and brand new white sneakers. His hair was held up in a small ponytail. "Hey, Katara!" His happiness made his high-pitched voice rise even higher, waving at her.

"Hey, Zuko!" she waved back. "Wanna go play outside?" Katara's voice sounded so small as well, it was nothing short of adorable.

"Let's _race_!" Zuko said, and immediately sprinted towards the door. He was going to win this time, for sure! He grinned as he burst outside, his heart pounding with impending victory.

The blue-eyed brunette frowned. "No CHEATING!" she pouted, and broke into a run after him. Her hair in its own braid bounced as she caught up with the older boy effortlessly. Her lean legs soon came into speed with her best friend. Amber orbs widened as he watched in dismay while she sped up in front of him, outrunning the afternoon bikers, even! 'Wow, she's REALLY fast!'

"Wait up!" He cried out, now pushing with everything he had.

"Meet you at the ice cream stand!" Katara called back to him, deaf to his previous cry and waved her hand as she dashed off, no longer in view. Zuko's eyes narrowed in concentration as he attempted to catch up to her. They had been best friends for as long as he could remember, and he wouldn't want anyone else to race but her. Even if he did lose every once and a while.

xXx

About fifteen minutes later, Zuko arrived to the ice cream vendor, hunched over, hands gripped onto his knees. Sweat dripped off of his forehead, his breath coming in short pants. He looked to the girl sitting on a bench, rather patiently waiting for him. She smiled at Zuko, oblivious to the condition her friend was in. "So, you want a popsicle?" she asked casually.

Zuko nodded, eyes squinting, jealous that she seemed so perfectly relaxed. She looked cute, wearing a white frilly tanktop with light denim mini-shorts. She got up, walked to the stand, stood on her tippytoes, and placed the money on top of the counter. "One strawberry and one blueberry popsicle, please, Mr. Nu." She smiled at the friendly vendor, her head slightly tilted to the side.

"Coming right up, Miss Katara," he smiled back at the small child. From the back he pulled out the popsicles, handing them to her and wishing the sprinter a good day, just as he did about every other day when she came to visit him. Katara handed the pink icy popsicle to the perspiring Zuko. A small giggle escaped her when she sat next to him, hearing the relieved sigh. However, he was producing so much heat that the popsicle began to melt onto his hands. The tempermental boy scowled, and glared at his companion when she burst out laughing. He sighed, deciding it was pointless as he licked the strawberry-flavored treat.

The sun had started to set behind the treeline, and Katara and Zuko had just finished their popsicles. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Zuko?" a soft voice murmured, feet swinging off the bench as her eyes stared into the cement ground. She gently chewed her lower lip, a thought gnawing at her.

"Yeah?" He, too, stared below, though he stayed perfectly still.

"Do you think we will be friends forever?" She turned to look into pools of amber, an expression of concern etched into her young features. She had to know. Who would she play with if she didn't have Zuko anymore? Who would she race with? Certainly not Sokka. He was always off doing…Sokka stuff.

He gave her a warm smile that melted away her fear, and her shoulders slightly slumped as she eased up. Zuko looked at the seat in his search and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. "Forever," he assured her. She smiled, convinced, and squeezed him in a big hug. People all around "awed", the childhood sweethearts a sight to behold.

She pulled away from him after a while. "Well, guess we'd better go home," she sighed, disappointment laced in her voice. They were having so much fun, she didn't want the day to ever end.

Zuko smirked, his eyes widening with anticipation. "Race ya?"

xXx

Katara arrived home, giggling with victory at her second win for the day. "I won~. I won~." She sang, dancing in. "Oh yeah, that's right. I won~!" The boy next door was definitely not hard to beat, that was for sure. "Mom! Dad! Sokka! I'm home!" She raced upstairs, following the soft, glowing candlelight that lit her parents' bedroom. Katara ran into the room, the smile quickly fleeing her face as she saw her mother lying in bed, her face twisted in pain. Hakoda held his wife's hand, while Sokka stood by and stared at his ill mother. Her heart pounding now in her ears, she could feel the darkness of the room wrapping around her. She didn't like this feeling, the twisting in her gut. She didn't like it all. She wanted it to go away. Upon hearing her enter, Hakoda turned around, seeing his younger child's eyes rimmed with tears. "D. .Daddy?" she swallowed, her fear rising for what lay ahead. "What's going on with Mama?"

"Katara, come here," he whispered quietly. Hesitantly, she followed his request. The little girl's body started to tremor as his arm wrapped around her tight, giving a comforting squeeze. She had never seen her mother so pale, and so weak. "Katara, sweetheart," he started, rubbing her shoulders, "your mother has breast cancer. She is very, very sick." He looked at her, his eyes full of sadness. He gripped her shoulders, sighing.

_No_. This couldn't be happening. "MOMMY!" Katara screamed, collapsing on top of her mother, clenching onto her blanket, sobbing. "Don't get sick, Mama," she pleaded helplessly. "I can take good care of you. I'll even make you cereal and, and chicken noodle soup so you'll be all better again. Okay?" She looked up at her mother who was sleeping heavily, which broke her heart all the more. All Katara wanted was her mother's voice, telling her that everything was going to be alright.

Sokka came from behind, hugging her tight. That was all he could do. "I'm sorry, Katara." Shimmering tears rolled down the older brother's face, choking every so often.

xXx

Zuko bounced a ball off the floor, which hit the wall, and landed back in his hands, over and over and over. Man, was he bored out of his mind! It was tiresome, being cooped up in the house. Katara hadn't been over to his house in a week, and when he had called her numerous times, she had always told him she wasn't feeling well. Heck, he went over with a get-well bouquet of pandalillies to cheer her up, because he knew those were her favorite kind. She had thanked him, but her face sagged with sorrow, and the sweet ring in her voice had vanished. What happened to her?

The eldest son of the Agni family caught the red rubber ball in his hands. It was torturous without her, staying home with his _sister_. . .he felt the emptiness of his best friend not being there. He wanted to do something more for her. A knock sounded at his door. "Come in," the eight-year-old called, still bouncing his ball absentmindedly.

His mother walked in, her eyes swollen, and her face tear-stained. "Zuko, my love, there's something you should know," her voice no longer had its own melody, just as it always had before. Zuko knew what she was about to say would be important, therefore, he sat up and put the ball down on the bed. The bed sunk slightly as Ursa sat next to her precious boy. "Katara's mother passed away."

Golden eyes widened, his mouth agape. Zuko felt his heart stop beating within his chest. What? Katara's mother…_died?_ Gone? He crawled over slowly, seeing his mother so sad, he didn't know what to do other than to hug her tight, her sadness contagious as he now shared her pain. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, water droplets falling over her face. The kind woman that was more than a neighbor had been her best friend since college, and now. . .she had passed on, just like that. It was a reminder that any given moment could be the last. Ursa had always thought of Katara as her second daughter, and agonizing pain swelled in her heart for her. 'Poor girl,' she thought sadly, hugging her precious little boy closer.

xXx

"WHAT?" Zuko yelled at her, the girl wincing in pain.

"Do you think I like moving, either?" She yelled back. Truly, the last week for her had been Hell. First, her mother died, and now she had to move away from the only place she'd called "home". She gripped her tiny hands into fists. "Zuko, I don't have a choice!"

"No! You can't leave!" his voice shook. "You're my best friend!" He grabbed her shoulders, his face twisted in anger, in pain. "You have to stay, Katara!" he demanded.

Katara looked at him, water spilling out of her clear, dull sapphire orbs. "I guess it wasn't going to be forever, Zuko," she twisted herself gently from his grasp and ran to the car, crying into her hands and sniffling, wiping her tears away quickly so that no one would see them.

Zuko was broken inside as he watched their car drive away. It struck him like a knife in his chest.

They weren't meant to be forever.


	2. You Don't Remember Me

Disclaimer: Damnit, how many times do I have to say it? I DON'T OWN AVATAR!

**A/N: I hope you like this. There's not really much to say about it, so ENJOY!**

"Why are we moving, again?" Katara's arm were crossed over her chest, looking hopelessly out the car window with a huff. Trees and grass zoomed past her, leaving a life of a whopping three months behind. Since her mother died, they had moved thirteen times within the past eight years. The only thing that kept Katara going was that boy way in the back of her mind…

For two years, she kept calling him. Katara finally gave up when he never answered. The girl had concluded the boy, Zuko, was just a figment of her imagination.

"I've already told you, Katara. I retired from the Navy, now, and I decided we should settle down here. Besides, I got a really generous job offer here," he said tiredly. "This is going to be permanent, I promise," Hakoda assured his youngest child.

Katara snickered. "Yeah, right."

xXx

"Hello. I am Principal Roku, the head of this school," the elderly principal with long, white hair greeted the siblings.

"And I would be Assistant Principal Zhao," the slightly younger male said darkly. Sokka shivered, the presence of the rather foreboding man sending chills down his spine.

"If you need any help," Principal Roku continued, "you can ask Mr. Iroh or Mrs. Wu, our guidance counselors," He smiled at the new students. Roku handed them two different pieces of paper. "These are your schedules, based on your scores and classes from your previous school. If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my regular duties. Enjoy your experience here at Riverdale High School." The principal turned and left the room, entering his private office.

"Follow me," Mr. Zhao ordered, taking immediate command. They followed without hesitation. First, they dropped Katara off at her first period class.

Gym. Oh GOODY.

After the gym teacher, known as "Coach Pakku", so _kindly _introduced Katara, the rest of the class was received with snickers and laughs. There were three boys that did not laugh, however. Instead, they studied the girl with the blank, ignoring expression plastered onto her face.

"Zuko!" the gym teacher shouted, startling him out of his daze. "Show our new student, Miss Katara, around school, would you?" The scarred young man sighed, knowing it was futile and pointless to put up resistance. Still, it was a bum, helping a _freshman_.

The bell rang. Katara stacked her belongings into a drawstring bag, hair in its gypsy ponytail. A white tube-top hugged her natural, flawless curves, a little cream leather jacket that covered her bare shoulders (scandalous!) and the mini-shorts said 'I'm a girl who can be tough'. Oh, yeah, and the cute, white flowered wedged sandals were a nice touch. Her silver bangles clinged together as she walked out of the gym.

The jock approached her warmly. His hair was shaggy, falling over his face. Zuko wore a black t-shirt with silver mesh shorts, giving him an emo/jock appearance. "Hey," he said oh so smoothly.

She looked up at him, giving him a slight nod. "Hey."

They walked through the halls, the silence overpowering. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, making his shoulders tilt forward. "So, uh, you're a freshman?" he awkwardly asked.

Katara nodded. "Yes. And what about yourself?"

"Junior."

"Oh," Katara said softly. "So, wanna show me around the school or what-"

"Hey, Zuko," an arm came out of nowhere and laced through his, pulling him tight against her rather protectively.

"Hello, Mai," he said without any emotion, not even putting up an effort against her sudden grab. She scoffed at the new girl, her nose crinkling.

"Who's _she_?" she asked, obviously disgusted with the new student, who had been all alone with her boyfriend had she not interrupted.

Katara held out a hand, despite the girl's bitter attitude. "I'm Katara. I'm assuming you're Mai?"

Mai rolled her small, gray eyes. "Duh. Come on, Zuko," she said, pulling him away.

"UGH!" Great, now she didn't have a guide!

Suddenly, her books, schedule, and journals fell from her arms. As she bent to pick them up, she saw two teenage girls hovering over her, and they were surprisingly about her age. One had her hands on her hips, having a dominant attitude. The other one had only one hand on her hip, leaning her weight towards said hip.

"Welcome, _freshman_," one first girl hissed.

The other girl, wearing all pink, even with pink gloss and eyeshadow, snickered. "You're definitely not as pretty as us." She flipped her wavy hair and spun around, twitching her hips as she left with the other girl, baffling Katara and leaving her wondering who the heck they were.

"Don't mind them," a cheery voice piped beside her. He kneeled down and helped her with her belongings, then the little bald boy stood up with her. "Hi. My name's Aang. What's yours?" he asked. Aang wore a little orange t-shirt with baggy jeans. On his wrist was a brown leather Timex watch.

She smiled at her helper, who was probably at least foot shorter than her.

xXx

Sokka entered his least favorite class. _Math_. Man, could this day get any worse?

"Sokka," the on-grade level teacher called, "take your seat next to Suki. Suki, raise your hand."

A peach-skinned girl shot her hand into the hair. She had dark brown hair, just like Sokka. Her eyes, which Sokka admired, were a cool gray-blue. "Hey," she said as he put down his stuff underneath his chair, for there were metal racks to hold his supplies.

"Yo," he said.

"Alright, quiet class! Pull out your journals. We'll begin taking notes." He put a transparency on the overhead, turned it on. "Kota, turn the lights off."

Sokka took out his notebook, but at wasn't at all interested in taking NOTES. Well, not on math anyway. He took out his pencil and wrote across the first line. _Hey, do you know when lunch is? _He discreetly (not really) passed the notebook to Suki.

She blinked and frowned, shaking her finger at him. She wrote back, _It's 5__th__ period. Two periods from now. Why, are you hungry? And don't write notes in class! _

_Well I can't answer your question if I don't write notes, right? RIGHT? You know I'm right. And I'm HUNGRY. My sister packed a big sub. It smells. . .SO. . .delcious._

This made her giggle. _Wow, you do sound really hungry. Now, take notes! _

_Oh believe me, I'm taking notes alright._

_What do you mean?_

_Oh noth- _He stopped and looked up at the teacher that hovered over his desk, looking down at him with a friend. "Are you taking MATH notes, Sokka?"

"Y. . .yes, sir." He started to take notes, but as soon as the teacher turned around, he made reindeer antlers with his hands on the sides of his head and stuck his tongue out.

After Class

"Hey, Suki!" Sokka waved to her. "I was thinking, maybe, if you didn't have a lunch or something, I could, you know, share some of mine with you. . .and stuff."

Suki smirked. "Sure, Mr. Big and Hungry."

xXx

"How are you eleven, and still a freshman?" Katara wondered.

"I skipped a grade. Though I'm not alone, my best friend, Toph, who's blind, skipped a grade as well."

Katara nodded, looking around. "I gotta go, Zuko's supposed to show me around," she informed him. Although she was not fond of his girlfriend, she had recognized his name, and her heart lunged forward every time she heard it. However, the eleven-year-old frowned. She looked at him, puzzled. "What's the matter, Aang?" she asked gently.

He looked at her with a worried face. "I don't trust him at all, especially his sister and her friends. They're all jerks. In fact, they're the ones that pushed your stuff out of your hands."

Katara was surprised, but it didn't get her hopes about the boy down. "I'm going to go meet him during lunch. You can come with me, if you'd like."

Aang shook his head. "No thanks, but you can go on ahead. Good luck!" He waved and went to sit by the blind girl he mentioned earlier.

"Hey, Katara," a voice said from behind that gave her goosebumps up and down all along her arms.


	3. But I Remember You

Disclaimer: ZutarianWriter is too tired to say it, so I'll say it for her: SHE DOES NOT OWN AVATAR! GYEAH! BD

**A/N: Third chapter editing. Coming along good. Don't know the characters as well as I used to. But I'll get there guys! Don't worry. **

Katara jumped, startled at the smooth, low voice behind her. She turned around, smiling luminously at her school guide. "Hey, Zuko? What's up?"

He remained completely straight-faced. "If I'm going to give you a tour, we'll have to make it quick. I don't want anybody seeing us." He looked to the sides, making sure he wasn't being watched by a rather sneaky Mai. She could pop out of nowhere. Literally.

Katara mocked the serious expression on Zuko's face. "Yes, sir," she said in her deepest voice, fake saluting him, her lower lip sticking out and her eyebrows furrowed together. Zuko simply glared, walking away and muttering something about annoying freshmen. Katara scowled, catching some parts of the mumbling. "Asshole," she muttered. Zuko whipped around, staring down at her.

"What?" he spoke sharply.

"Nothing. . ." Katara dismissed, waving a careless hand around.

"This is the gym," he explained, about half an hour into the tour.

"Yeah, I know. We have first period together. Remember?"

"Yeah. . .you can come here whenever you want to. I usually come here during lunch, not that it matters to you, or anything." He went to the gym occassionally to work off stress. . .and to get a breather from his girlfriend.

"What do you do while you're in gym?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I practice martial arts. Northern Xaolin Kung Fu is my specialty," he added, his chest puffing up a little.

"So, you have an interest in Chinese martial arts?"

Zuko nodded. "Yes. Do you?"

She turned away, a light dusting of pink warming her cheeks. "Don't tell anyone this, but I do Tai Chi. Track comes second," Katara admitted.

The corner of his lips twitched upward into a hint of a smile. . .this attempt alone hadn't been seen in a very long time. "I'm glad someone else has an appreciation of Chinese martial arts."

"You sound like Counselor Iroh," Katara accused, putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow at him. She had met the guidance counselors before they had gone to class. Iroh was a jolly, round elderly man. He was super sweet and polite, and Katara had liked him a lot.

"He's my uncle," Zuko told her. She gasped, her mouth in a small "o".

"Really?" He nodded. Katara clapped her hands together, taking a deep breath. "Well, I guess I'd better be getting back. Class will start soon."

Zuko nodded once more. "See ya around." He watched her leave. There was something in the way she jogged that seemed very familiar. . .he shook his head, and as the bell rung he went back to class.

xXx

"Ugh!" Katara grunted in frustration, a hand fisted in her hair. "This is SO CONFUSING!"

"You'll get it. You're, like, the smartest sister ever!" Sokka assured her.

Katara raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Are you cheating off of my homework again?" She was in all advanced classes, so all of the information she was taught was for two years in advance academically, which is what Sokka was learning. Except for science. Sokka had science down pat very well, like it was a gift or something.

"No!" Sokka looked horrified, holding his textbook to his chest, peering at her paper before writing something on his own. Katara sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm going outside to get some air. Please, don't set our new house on fire, okay, Sokka?" Before he could defend himself, Katara slammed the doors behind her.

Katara walked along the sidewalk, arms swinging at her sides. One thing she liked about the town is that people were out and about, but it was quiet and peaceful. In her heart she felt a warm glow, like she belonged her, like the environment itself was like her home. Her sapphire eyes caught sight of a dense forest off to the side, which nobody seemed to be walking into, as there were no paths set into it. Quickly, she did what she does best and sprinted towards the shady paradise.

Light from above filtered through openings of leaves in the tall forest, so tall in fact, it seemed the leaves were a sky of their own. This whole forest was its own separate world. Katara strolled through the leafy grounds, kicking around the crunching autumn leaves, enjoying the darkness that enveloped her body. Then, she found a low branch on one of the trees, and she pulled herself onto the branch, then onto another, and then another. Soon she was at the very top of the tree, the ground at least twenty feet below her. She spent her afternoon in this mystical, quiet world, enjoying the breeze that whipped her braid behind her. Katara lept from tree to tree, her laughter echoing through the woods and causing the birds to chirp in response. The teenager lept to one tree, but she missed slightly and only her hands could reach it. She roughly grabbed onto the branch, with thankfully seemed sturdy enough to hold her from the sudden fall. She dangled in the air, hopelessly in danger. Katara tried to pull herself up more than just a few times, but she couldn't muster the strength to do so. Her fingers began to sweat with anxiety, making her fingers finally slip off of the branch when a strong hand grabbed her tan one, her other arm on the upper arm of the stranger. A boy with unruly brown hair smiled down at her, his eyes twinkling in the dim light of the forest. He wore a form-fitting, long-sleeve black shirt and long maroon pants. His deep brown eyes were the light in the darkness. "Need some help?" his placid voice asked her, with the slightest hint of amusement in it.

Katara nodded slowly, a blush creeping its way onto her round cheeks. He pulled her up and onto the branch, still holding her so she could regain her balance. She tripped slightly, falling into the chest of the mysterious boy. Her face became more red, slowly lifting her head up to look into his eyes. "Careful, there," he cautioned, steadying her. She searched his eyes, lost in a daze. "Are you alright?"

Those three words broke her out of her daydreaming. "Y-yes, I'm fine," she said, wiping the dirt off of her mini-shorts. Doing anything to keep herself from looking up, and feeling her heart jump into her throat.

"That could've been a really nasty fall. You should be more careful. I'm Jet, by the way," he held out his hand.

"Katara," she said, shaking his hand. "I'm new here."

Jet chuckled. "I can see that." She punched him in the arm, and he grinned, rubbing the now bruised spot. "You're welcome."

She smiled. "Thank you." Jet nodded, jumping down from the branches and landing safely on the ground below. Katara slowly descended, making sure she was never off when she climbed down. The gentleman even assisted her off of the bottom branch, which he guided her foot to the ground carefully. "I have to be going home, now," she pointed towards the direction of her two-story house and ran towards there at lightning-speed, eager to get away from him as fast as possible to calm her heart down. Jet held out a hand, his mouth opening, but he shut it, the hand falling to his side. He picked up his stuff and ran off in the same direction she did.

xXx

Katara went upstairs to her room, ready to unload her stuff from the boxes. She found a box labeled "childhood items". She opened it, and filed through the objects. Dolls, drawings, coloring books, and. . .a picture. She picked it up and, curious, she walked back to the bed and sat, blowing and wiping the dust off of the frame with the pads of her fingers. She stared at a small, tan girl with a boy. She squinted, recognizing the boy's black hair and friendly, warm eyes. She turned the photograph onto the back, reading:

Katara & Zuko, _1995_

She gasped, and then turned to the frame back to the front. She pressed the pad of her finger over Zuko's face, unmarred in the picture. Her blue eyes widened. "Oh my God. . ."

**A/N: Tada! Trying to go along more the characters' personality. Read and review, please and thank you!**


	4. But Who Can Decide What They Dream?

Disclaimer: Grr! How many times do I have to say it? Yo no poseo Avatar: el Ultimo Airbender -.-

**A/N: I'd like to thank the following: ****imacowgirl****, ****whiteoka-alina united****, ****pepipanda****, thereviewer, ****w.i.t.c.h fan in ut,Aipom4**, **FireCherryBlossom****, ****NaruSasuNarulover****, ****TealCrystalCAT, IndianGoddessGirl**, **Lionheart-92**, **RedPenClubBLGGGG****. These**** people either reviewed, put Taking Over Me on their alert list, or favorite the story I personally thank you! And thank you to everyone else who's left a review. At ninety, going on a hundred! **

Katara squealed, laughing as she flopped onto the bed, lying on her back and holding the picture up in the air. Memories flowed back to Katara, the popsicles, the races… and the fun they used to have! The time she woke up after a sleepover and was greeted with a pie to the face, the cream dripped all onto the floor and made a HUGE mess. Or the time when she sat on Zuko's lap and they slid down the water slide together in the same tube, and he almost killed her for screaming in his ears.

Then, her face fell slightly. How was he supposed to remember her? Zuko probably couldn't. . . no matter how much she wanted him to. It was so long ago, and a lot had happened since then. A past friendship seemed so irrelevant, now. She raised her eyes from the picture, staring at the navy blue wall in front of her. Katara loosely held the picture to her chest, her heart breaking at the thought of such a valuable friendship, gone, tossed out the window like it was some worthless toy. Tiny water droplets splashed onto the frame, the Tai Chi master's shoulders jumping up, and down. Katara shook her head violently, ridding her head of the negative thoughts and brushin the tears away. She was a big girl, now. There was no need for crying anymore. She once again smiled at the picture, seeing how they were pretending they were about to smooch. Katara's eyes were closed, and she was leaning towards Zuko with her foot up, lips in position for a little smooch on the cheek, NOT for French-kissing. Zuko intertwined one hand with Katara, then used the other hand to thumb-up the camera. He grinned, and seemed to wink right at her, now. Katara slid off the bed, walked over to the front wall by the door placed the photograph on her white study desk, so that every time she did her homework, she could be reminded of the relationship they once had. Katara ran downstairs, picking up her papers while Hakoda walked through the door. She gave him a quick "welcome home, Dad" before dashing back upstairs to finish said homework.

Hakoda and Sokka stared at her, puzzled. "I wonder what's gotten into her," Sokka wondered aloud. "She usually doesn't do homework by herself."

"Maybe you really got on her nerves this time, Sokka," the father laughed warmly, clapping his son on the back.

xXx

"Hey, Zuko!" Katara waved from a distance. She already had the two popsicles in her hands. Zuko seemed to slow down, staying the same distance away from her. She sighed and got up, chasing after him. Yet, she never seemed to get closer. Katara ran faster and faster, frantically trying to reach him. Suddenly, the floor slid out beneath her and she plummeted into a world of darkness.

She crashed on to the ground with a hard _THUD!_ Sprawled out on her side, Katara used her arms to lift herself up, shaking from shock. She looked up and around her, blinking away the pain and confirming how pitch black it was. . .whatever "it" was. Not even her hand could be seen in front of her face. Faint cackles were heard from a far distance, almost resembling those of horrible witches. . .yes, there was definitely more than one. Appeared before the teenager were the two girls from earlier, and Mai. They pointed at her, laughing and bitching at her.

"Leave now, and don't EVER come back, or we will crush you!"

"You're ugly. Like, seriously, get out of my face."

"Go back to the slums, you worthless worm, and stay away from ZUKO!"

Her eyes stung but she dare not give into their harsh insults, trying to stand proudly, if she could find the ground beneath her feet. Then, Zuko walked up to her, his eyes warm and gentle. Those beautiful eyes that she wanted to get lost in, welcoming her. Instantly she found new strength, her face brightening at the sight of the young boy. However, he turned direction, his back to her, acting as if he had never saw her. He simply took his girlfriend away, looking back at her occasionally, but never looking RIGHT at her. Like she didn't even exist.

Was this destiny? Was this what was meant to happen?

Katara awoke with a jolt, wide eyes glued to the ceiling. She put a hand to her face, feeling the softness, and the wetness. Fingers gently touched her lips, tasting the saltiness of her tears. '_Why_, Zuko?'

xXx

_It was the dead of night, a rather cold, unforgiving night. All the lights in the house were dimmed, or nonexistant. Ursa darted in and out of rooms, and finally found a sleeping Zuko curled up on his side, his hand by his face and his lips parted gently, a warm flush on his cheeks. He stirred when he could smell the familiar perfume his mother warm. Eyes fluttering open, he sat up and looked at the dark figure that slowly made its way towards him. "Mommy. . .?"_

_Ursa hurried over with a most serious face, grabbed him by the shoulders and looked dead into his eyes."My love, listen to me," she pulled him close to her cushioning bosom, holding tight. "Everything I have done, I have done to protect you. Zuko. . . _never_ forget who you are!" Ursa placed a small kiss on the top of her son's head, her eyes closing gently and water falling from those same golden orbs. Zuko reached out to her, trying to touch her. But her visage slowly pulled away from him, fading into the background._

"_Mommy? Mommy!" he screamed, throwing off the blankets, jumping out of bed and running to her, knocking and shoving everything out of his way. She glanced over behind her shoulder, pulled up her hood to mask her face, and as soon as she turned around, she vanished into thin air. Zuko fell to his knees, buried his face into the floor, and trembled as he screamed on the inside, over, and over, and over. The tears poured endlessly down his cheeks. _Why, Mother? Why did you leave me?_ He sat up slowly and wrapped his arms around his knees, pulling them tight to his chest. He hid his face into his knees, wanting to die, ending the pain that swallowed him. _

_A warm, reassuring hug came from behind. He turned his head slightly, and saw a small girl wrapped around him. She had her face in his neck, a relaxed expression, but tears rolled down her chubby cheeks._ Mai?_ No, it couldn't have been Mai. Mai doesn't have warm, caramel skin. Or ocean eyes that are as bright as the sun. A foreign name came to mind. _

Katara…

_Raging, unmerciful fire engulfed them, the smell of alcohol filling the air. The reassuring friend slowly dissipated, as if she had never been there, leaving Ozai, his father, standing in front of him. He had a little bottle in his hand, his eyes glazed over from drink. "Whaaaaa, you want NOW, son? Come to play with _ol'_ Daddy, huh?" He took another sip of the drink, swiveling around in a circle and leaning his weight on one hand on his desk. "Go. . .AWAY!" He lazily threw the bottle at Zuko, who ducked to avoid, however some of the contents found its destined path towards him and splashed onto his face. "You disrespectful boy! Hold STILL!" He lumbered over to him, grabbing onto surfaces to steady himself, though very unsuccessful. He knocked over his cigarette that he had set on the edge of his desk, and the lit end tumbled into the carpet. Scrambling to get away, Zuko tried to flee, though he tripped over himself and crashed onto his cheek on the floor. Fire engulfed the alcohol-covered side of his face, searing it to an unimaginable degree. Burning flesh now mixed with alchohol, creating a foul odor in the room that could be remembered for a lifetime. Zuko thrashed and screamed in scalding, hot pain, as if someone had took a branding mask and pressed it firmly to his face. He cried for his mother, rolling in his agony. Why, oh why, did this pain not stop? Why did his Dad drink after Mom left? Why did he beat only his _son_? WHY?_

Zuko sprung up to attention, his eyes dilated, his chest heaving for needed oxygen. Goosebumps had hardened up and down his muscled arms, hairs stood straight up, and his entire being trembled at a memory he had tried so hard so push back, now finally resurfacing. That day, shortly after this blue-eyed princess moved, his mother left. Then, months afterwards, his father came back from the bar down the street, smoking until the whole apartment smelled of cigarettes. Uncle Iroh had found out what had happened, and demanded he took care of his nephew, for he knew his brother would _never _give up his precious daughter, Azula. Nor did she need another place. . .she was perfectly fine just where she was. She was always the preferred child of Ozai's, and the father didn't even try to sugar-coat it. After some rather disappointing bouts, Iroh drove Zuko to his house. Zuko had lived there ever since, but, unfortunately, he still went to school with his sister. Everyday was like Hell to him, a burning place he could never escape. And Zuko had come to dislike burning places.

That girl…who was she? Why, did every night since he had been adopted, she appeared in his dreams? Why was she always the angel in this fiery inferno in which he could not escape? Zuko's eyes slowly slid shut, deciding that these questions could be answered in the morning.

**A/N: I actually like this chapter. Very intense and emotional. Please review!**


	5. I Believe in You

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas l'Avatar : le Dernier Airbender

**A/N: Don't ask why I'm doing the disclaimer in different languages. Quite honestly, I don't know myself o. O Probably to entertain my short attention span (hence the short chapters). Please review!**

--

Katara yawned, stretching her long, tan arms to the sides. She swung her lean legs over the side of her queen-size bed. Katara loved big beds, because there was a lot of room. She stretched once more, her spaghetti-strap tank top rising above her waist, showing off her toned, flat stomach. Man, track and martial arts really paid off! The cardio burns off the fat, and Tai Chi tones the muscle. Nobody could call her lazy. Her fleece, long pajama pants bounced with her descendant of the spiraling staircase. Katara opened the wooden cabinets, searching for her breakfast food. She found her box of Honey Nut Cheerios and placed it on the small table in the center of the kitchen. She looked for two china bowls in the cupboard, for she knew Sokka would no doubt steal her breakfast, just like he did every morning. At first, she had yelled and screamed her head off, but decided to take advantage of it. Sure enough, as Katara turned around to put the carton of milk on the table, her brother was already sitting there, waiting for his breakfast. However, he did pour cereal into both bowls, and even got spoons for the both of them. Katara raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What's got you in such a good mood?" She frowned. "Did you eat all of the steak again?"

"No!" Sokka shouted, but withdrew himself. "Well, I did," Katara sighed, rolling her eyes, "but it's not that." To this, Katara stopped pouring the milk and listened. Her older sibling sighed, knowing she would want to know the story. "Well, you see, there's this girl at school-"

"Aw, Sokka! You have a crush!" Katara said, cheeky. "Oh, what's her name? Tell me!" She was literally in his face, eager for his response.

"Okay, okay!" he said, pushing her away from him. "Her name's Suki, and she's my guide for the school."

Katara's smile disappeared, an indescribable feeling shadowing her beautiful face. "Oh," she said softly, the word rising from her throat. Sokka wondered what her deal was, but decided to hold off.

xXx

"Okay, class," the theatrical arts teacher announced. Katara was in here only to get extra credit, and, surprisingly, so was Zuko. During rehearsal, they would usually talk and laugh, refreshing their previous friendship, unbeknownst to Zuko. "We have a play coming up, and I'm choosing the people for the main rolls," the lanky teacher walked down the aisles of chairs and desks, two thick scripts in his hands. He carefully studied the emotionless face of each and every student. "Zuko," he said, putting the top script on his desk, the thump sounding as if he slammed a textbook onto the boy's desk, and, with careful observation, he smiled, "Katara."

He walked back to the front of the classroom, sitting at his desk. "The play is called, 'Strength', involving two spirits, the Painted Lady," he motioned to Katara, "and the Blue Spirit," he said, motioning to Zuko. "It shows how two Spirits of the opposite elements can work together. Dismissed." The bell rang shortly after, the students chattering about the play.

Zuko casually walked up to his childhood-friend. "So, what do you think about the play?" Katara shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I haven't read the script yet," Katara snapped. Zuko backed off.

"Katara, have I done anything to upset you?" he asked quietly.

Katara did a surprised "ugh". She looked down at her feet, as if the answer lay on the ground beside her shoes. "No, but-"

"Then don't snap at me," Zuko shot back. He turned and left, leaving Katara cold and alone. She sighed, closing her eyes, feeling the atmosphere of other students chatting to each other. Her ears blocked out all conversation; the only sounds she heard was his footsteps echoing in the hallway.

'I think the play will refresh your memory, Zuko.' She smiled to herself. 'I believe in you.'

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it's corny. Sorry I haven't updated, but, tomorrow, school starts! So, it will be even harder to update as I have been. So, ****w.i.t.c.h fan in ut****, there will be no more five chapters in one day ;-) She knows what I mean; it's an inside joke Thank you for reading the chapter 'I believe in You.' As always, please review!**


	6. You're Taking Over Me

Disclaimer: (Yawnith) I don't own Avatar, yadah yadah yadah…

**A/N: I'm doing this chapter at a point in the day where my mental ability is probably at it's weakest point until the subconscious imagery of rest can give the brain a charge of energy. Oh well, if you don't have any clue what I just said and think I'm a nerd skip this part! Please review!**

Zuko continued to seethe as he stormed through the halls. A teacher had to ask him to stop, for he was disrupting academic performance. He ignored said teacher and continued marching in the hallway, cursing angrily at the new girl. 'Who does she think she is? Does she _know _who I am? Grr…she makes me so…ugh!' Twisted rage contorted his scarred face, a look that everyone knew that meant to stay away from the football player. Everyone, that is, except for a certain _girlfriend_.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" Mai asked casually in her monotone voice. Zuko tried his best not to roll his eyes.

"Nothing, Mai," he assured her, kissing the top of her head before he dashed to History class.

Mai stared at where he had headed off to, shocked by his immediate reaction. 'Zuko, what's happening to you? You're turning into someone I don't know.'

xXx

Katara looked around the cafeteria, searching for a table to sit at. She saw Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Aang, who was waving to her, all at one table. Seeing as there could not possibly be any better seating, she chose thus. "Hey, guys," she greeted, seating herself on the bench. Katara opened her lunchbox to reveal an apple, a bottle of Dasani, and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Seeing how Aang was a vegetarian, he approved of the afternoon meal. However, blood-relative Sokka shook his head in disgust. Katara raised a questionable brow to her brother. "What?"

"My own _sister_ doesn't have meat _anywhere _in her lunch!" He shook his head once more.

She narrowed her eyes. "Is that a problem?" she growled.

Seeing how his sister was glowering at him, he for once made the smart move and decided to back off. "No," he muttered.

"I think it's great," Aang, of course, said cheerfully.

"You think everything's great, Twinkle Toes," Toph, the little girl sitting next to Aang, said aloud.

Katara had a confused look on her face. "Why do you call him Twinkle Toes?"

Toph grinned. "Well, you see, Aang-" her mouth was covered before she could finish the rest of her sentence.

"Thank you, Toph," Aang mumbled.

Katara's instincts told her to ask what was going on, but she decided to let it go, and replace it with a new topic. "So, Aang, Toph, will you introduce me to the school?" She eyed the boy at the far end of the table, sitting all by himself. Katara could not help the feeling that she swore she saw people sitting by him just a moment ago…

"Do you mind if I help, Katara?" The new girl turned around and smiled at the familiar face.

"Hey, Jet."

xXx

Sokka seemed to growl at the athletic boy. "Get away from my sister," he hissed.

Katara's eyes were slit. "Watch your manners, Sok-"

"It's fine, Katara," the boy assured her. His hand gently rested on her shoulder.

She smiled graciously at her friend. "Thanks."

"Hey, I have an idea!" Aang offered, oblivious to the tension in the air. "How about your school guide? You were assigned a school guide, were you not?"

Jet frowned. Upon seeing the enemy's reaction, Sokka's face lit up. "Aang's right! You should be led by that Zuko guy."

Everyone winced, except for Sokka and Katara. 'Zuko has quite the reputation, doesn't he?' Katara observed.

xXx

"Hey, Zuko," Katara called at dismissal time. Her backpack slowed her down as she ran to him, but she caught up with him without fail.

"Hm?"

"Do you think you could introduce me to the people at this school?" she asked quietly.

He thought for a long moment. Finally, he said, "No. It would take to long."

Katara frowned. She knew that wasn't the real reason. "You have yearbooks, right?"

"Yeah." Zuko grimaced. He was trapped, and he knew it.

"Then why don't I come over to your house?"

Zuko did a quick, hard inhale. He sighed. "I'm pretty busy tonight-"

"No, you're not," the guidance counselor objected. "Your free to bring the lovely Katara tonight. I'm sure you'll both have much fun!" He assured his raging nephew.

Zuko grumbled. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"See you then!"

**A/N: Le gasp! An actually long chapter! How darith me! Alrighty, then! You know what to do!**


	7. Have you forgotten all we had?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

**A/N: I'd really appreciate some reviews for the will to write seems to be slipping away. Thanks.**

Katara hummed to herself as she fixed her hair in the mirror. Her silky brown locks were tied into a ballerina bun, with two strands of hair curling at the sides of her delicate face. She weaved two chopsticks through the sphere, taking on the appearance of what in her sci-fi books would refer to as the Asian style. Of course, she could not let herself partake in this most joyous reunion if she didn't look awesome. Which, for Katara, didn't take much.

Katara browsed through her closet of blues and whites. Finally, she pulled out a sky blue dress with soft white clouds patterning it. She pulled it over her head, taking a white belt with a round, silver buckle and strapped it around her waist. That left two accessories; the knee-high white go-go boots, and the all-fashionable blue and white sequined hand purse. The young teenage girl finally convinced herself that she was presentable enough. "I'll be back, Sokka!" she called, locking the door on her way out.

The sun shone brightly in the sky, cursing everything it touched with long, dark shadows. Everything was eerily quiet, even the birds were silent as the new girl, following the directions that Iroh had given her, traveled along the sidewalk. Too engrossed in the map was Katara that she did not even glance at the hanging jaws that filled around her. She turned a corner, walking very cautiously on unfamiliar ground.

554 Jasmine Way

Katara glanced up at the numbers. 548, 550, 552…ah, 554! The piece of paper was tucked away in a little blue and white purse. Then Katara found herself in a situation where she could not will her legs to move. A large green two-level house stood proudly before her. There were three ovular windows, one on the left, right, and center, on the outside of each level. A lush green lawn was surrounded by a white fence. In the lawn was the most beautiful arrangement of flowers Katara had ever seen; a seemingly endless flow of blues, pinks, oranges, yellows, whites, purples…any flower you could think of, Katara thought to herself, was in that garden. In the center of it all, leading up to the cloudy white door was a cement pathway. She breathed, summoning all of her courage to rap on the door.

Little clicking sounds were heard behind the door. A familiar elderly man opened the door, his face shining as the sun behind him. "Hello, Miss Katara. Please, come in," he swept a hand out, welcoming her into his house. She nodded appreciatively. "Thank you." Blue eyes scanned the living room. It all seemed so…familiar. The cabinets, the furniture, all perfectly aligned from some foreign memory. The only difference was the colors were brighter with whites, greens, and browns. An earthy feel to it, if you may. Finding her voice, the young girl asked, "Is Zuko here?" The words flowed from her mouth as if they had been spoken many times before. She raised a hand to touch her lips in wonder.

"Indeed, my young nephew is here," Iroh said smoothly. "Zuko!" he called, then said more sweetly, "your special guest is here."

"I thought I told you I was going to pick you up at seven," Zuko said cooly, coming forth as if created from the shadows themselves.

"I didn't think you would," Katara argued, pointing to the clock that read 7:15 pm. Zuko gave her a fiery glare, which made Katara smirk, relishing her triumph. And rubbing it in his face.

The two were too deeply into each other's eyes that they didn't even notice that Iroh had left them alone. Katara said in a quiet voice, "So…yearbook?"

Zuko turned away, muttering, "Yeah." He flipped through the books on an emerald green shelf, then slid a thin magazine-looking book out, holding it in his hands. The yearbook opened up, the holder making his way to sit on the black leather couch. Katara sat beside him, leaning to see the pictures. So close was her face to his bulging shoulder that was covered with a silver under-armor t-shirt…but did this teenage girl notice this? Nope. Did she even think how he never once rejected her nearness to him? Not once.

"This is Yue," he said, pointing to a girl with beautiful white hair and eyes the same blue as Katara's. "She's a very good student, and a really sweet girl, once you get to know her." He frowned slightly. "She doesn't like me, for some reason. She thinks I have a tendency to hurt everyone I come across."

Katara eyed his scar. "I don't you're the one that's causing the hurt…" she turned away just in time for him to give her a sharp look. "What?" he demanded.

The girl pointed to another figure. "I saw her the other day. Who's she?"

"Ty-Lee. Very much so a prep. Everything she wears is either American Eagle or Abercrombie pink. She has a light, bubbly attitude, but don't let her…innocence fool you. She knows all of your weak spots, and will immediately start gossiping about them if you tick her off. Never, ever get into a fight with her, unless you know how to fight back." He turned to her at the shock of her laughter.

"Nothing," she answered his unspoken question. He continued to stare at her strangely. Her sweet laughter ceased, and it was her turn to stare back. "What?" she asked, her voice sharper than she intended.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked, his temper increasing. "Who the hell are you?"

Katara hissed, "I'm Katara, and may I ask what gives you the right to talk to me like that?"

That struck a nerve. "I can talk to you however I want!" The book was thrown to the floor, the jock towering over the girl.

"No, you can't! You should talk to me with respect!" she threw back at him, standing where her eyes met his neck, then she looked up to meet him.

The room was deathly quiet as the two seethed. "Leave," Zuko growled.

"No."

"LEAVE."

"NO!"

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" Zuko yelled, frustrated. He threw his hands up in the air and quickly turned and left to be secluded in his room.

Katara huffed, then realized she was getting a headache from the sudden stress. She sat on the couch, practicing some breathing exercises. Finally, when her temper had cooled, she reached into her bag and found her cell phone. 8:00 pm. She should be getting home. "Bye, Zuko," she said to herself, closing the door behind her. Upon hearing her leave, Zuko came out of his bedroom. His eyes followed to where the mysterious girl had left. Weird colors from the couch flashed, making the boy curious. He walked over and picked up a picture with a girl about to kiss a pale, unscarred boy on the cheek as the same boy was giving a thumbs-up to the camera.

**A/N: Please review. **


	8. Have you forgetten all I know?

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

**A/N: -looks at her fingers- Slowly but surely, my writing is returning. I promise that once it has fully returned, I will rewrite some of these chapters until they dazzle. Happy reading! Oh, and please review. Oh, and another thing, there is going to be A LOT of chapter breaks. Lots of jumping around. So, strap yourselves in, and enjoy!**

Zuko sat on his couch, his golden eyes carefully studying the picture. He traced the lines of the boy he came to realize was himself. Back when life was good, when his mother was around, and when the girl, Katara, was by his side. This fact caught him off guard, breath hitching in his throat. A cold pale hand placed itself over the body of the adorable, small girl. When his heart began to thrum wildly and untamed in his chest, he knew what he had done. Golden suns closed, a movie playing in his mind.

xXx

"_Come on, silly!" a high-pitched voice called. _

_Zuko shifted his weight from foot to foot. "I don't know…I don't really like pictures…"he admitted. Dark hair bounced as the little girl laughed, a laugh that made Zuko smile, which wouldn't be seen for a long time. A tan hand grabbed his, pulling him close to her. "Come on, I won't bite!" she insisted, giggling. She locked their fingers together, popped up her foot, and used the other hand to rest on his shoulder for balance. Her lips pressed against his cheek, and although Zuko was very aware of cooties, he grinned, then turned to wink at the camera, using his other hand to give a thumbs-up. _

_The camera clicked, a memory frozen in place. _

xXx

Zuko held his face in a hand. "Oh Katara, what have I done…" he murmured to himself. He set the picture down gently, his eyebrows narrowing, gritting his teeth as he grunted in his anger. "Ugh! I was such a jerk!" His face relaxed, hearing that out loud, and added softly, "and I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to talk to me again."

Zuko took the childhood picture to his room, framing it next to a picture of him and Ursa. The two most precious pictures he owned were now housed in the same frame. The confused boy sat on the bed, laying back. "I'm so sorry Katara," he said to no one. Then he closed his eyes for a long rest.

Iroh smiled outside of Zuko's door. 'You finally have seen and chosen the right path, my nephew. Now you remember the lovely Katara, your first crush. Your best friend.' The old man looked at the door, turning and striding away. A few minutes later, the sweet scent of Jasmine tea filled the house.

xXx

"Hey Katara," Hakoda greeted his daughter. "We're having some chicken-cow tonight-"

"I'm not hungry," Katara choked. Gracefully like an eagle she flew up the stairs, hiding her tears from her family. As quickly as she could, she fled to the confines of her room and closed her door. "I've lost him," Katara sobbed into her pillow. "My best friend, forever lost in eternal darkness." She contented herself to stay there, crying, mourning for the death of one she cared about the most.

Sad blue orbs followed to where his sister now resided. "I'm going to check up on her," Sokka assured his father.

xXx

"Katara?" a voice asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry, Sokka. I'm not in the mood to talk right now," Katara answered.

Stubborn to comfort his sister, Sokka slowly opened the door. Blue eyes narrowed. "Not. In. The. Mood. To. Talk," the annoyed sister said slowly. The bed sank, a reassuring hand stroking a sweaty, cold forehead. "Is it a boy?" Sokka said gently, but the iciness in his voice was not hidden.

Katara sighed. "Kinda," she said softly.

"Is it that Jet guy?" Sokka asked, a little to eager to deliver some as-

"No, it's not Jet. Just…a guy friend. He…doesn't seem to hear me."

Somehow, though he knew not how, Sokka understood. "Okay. Well, whenever you're ready, so is dinner," he smiled, giving his sister a hug. Then, as quickly as he entered, the pesky brother left.

But Katara would skip out on dinner tonight as her eyes were weighed down with the anchors of exhaustion.

xXx

"_Uh, no thanks," a girl backed away, afraid of the ivory outstretched hands. Her head shook back and forth violently. The boy had convinced her to do many things, but in no way was she going to do _this.

"_C'mon! It's easy!" Zuko took her hands into his. They might have been five and seven years old, but his were still noticeably larger than hers. The sweet white keys thrummed the tune of Moonlight Sonata. _

_Katara looked at him warily, fear coating her usually adorable voice. "I really don't know how to dance, Zuko! I'm scared…"she pouted. _

_He held her close to his chest. "Let me teach you, then," he told her. The kindergartener nodded, blushing. "Okay."_

"_You see, all you need to do is follow me. Count with the music. One, two, three…good!" Katara followed his steps. Once or twice she stepped on his toes. But soon enough he was twirling her in circles, her little dress circling them. She giggled and laughed, just what Zuko had wanted. He had let her go for a while just to dance by herself. She was a natural, using her long running legs to spin herself around. His best friend was truly amazing. Zuko grinned to himself as an undying feeling grew inside himself. Katara was amazing._

Zuko squinted as his black curtains were pulled aside, bathing him in the sunlight. 'Yeah. Katara is amazing,' he thought to himself.

xXx

Katara yawned, just having awakened from a night of silver tears. 'Yes, I remember when Zuko taught me how to dance.' She recalled the dream that she had but a moment ago, how he held her, how he guided her…and he was only seven.

Katara's cell phone went off on her nightstand, playing "Decode" by Paramore. She flipped it open to see she had one new text message. The barely awake girl groaned. "What does he want?"

Zuko: Hey, Zuko here.

Katara quickly punched the keys, a skill she had become acquired in.

Katara: Yeah, and I'm Katara. Nice to meet you.

Zuko: Look, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I was a real jerk.

Cerulean orbs widened, long, caramel fingers hesitating.

Katara: You don't speak in normal chat speak?

It was a while before she got another response.

Zuko: I'd really like to talk to you at school.

Katara, unsure of what to do, did the only thing she thought she could do.

Katara: Okay.

xXx

At lunch

Everyone was quiet at the lunch table, for they all had heard about Katara's episode the previous night. Nobody bothered her, except for the smooth guy behind her. "Katara, may I talk to you for a moment?" The whole table turned its attention to the scarred boy. All four pairs of eyes glared at the direction of the jock/jerk. Before the fight could begin, Katara said, "Sure, Zuko, I'd love to talk with you."

He led her outside, where the girls gossiped and the boys flirted or shot some hoops. Zuko turned to her sharply, his long, black hair flipping as he did so. "Katara…I-I remembered…"Zuko stopped. What if she didn't remember him? What if she didn't know that that was him in the picture? Maybe he could get her to tell him. "To bring back your picture. You left it at my house."

Katara's eyes saddened noticeably. "Oh." She took back the memory, and abandoned any hope of him remembering her.

"Who is that, anyway?" Zuko asked, interested, pointing to the little boy.

"A best friend that I lost a while ago when I moved," she answered quietly.

Now golden pools seemed to glisten. "Oh. Well, then, make sure you don't lose it."

_Katara, have you forgotten all I know?_

_Zuko, have you really forgotten all we had?_

**A/N: Review!**


	9. Too Late

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. This is the last time I'm going to say it. XD

A/N: As the story lays itself out before me, I realize that it is going to be very long. So long, in fact, that I can't name a chapter after a lyric line. So, that's the bad news. The good news is that means there will be more for you to read. –smiles- Please review. I deeply appreciate anybody who's done so!

Azula, Mai, and Ty-Lee all stared in wonder as Zuko barely nibbled on his muffin, his eyes clouded over. "Hello?" The girl clad in a pink Abercrombie shirt and blue denim jean shorts leaned over to the opposite side of the table, waving a hand in front of his face. "Anybody home?" The preppy girl frowned. "He didn't even blink!" She sat down, crossing her arms over her big chest, pouting.

"He's just in a daze,' Azula said plainly, flicking a perfectly manicured hand in the air.

Mai frowned. "What are you concentrating on, Zuko?" she said in her monotone voice.

Azula snickered. "Probably that new girl. Oh, what was her name? _Katara_." The name came out like a hiss.

Nostrils flaring, Mai grabbed his arm. "He doesn't need that stupid blue-eyed freak when he has me," she smiled innocently up at him.

And you would never guess what happened next.

xXx

"Que quiere decir ¡Pon la mesa!" In her neat handwriting, Katara wrote, "set the table". Yes, she had started Spanish this year. It was enjoyable to learn another language. Before she could translate, "Yo tengo los mitones" (I have your mittens), there was a knock at her door. Katara put her pencil down and glided downstairs. 'Suki should be here by now,' the girl thought to herself. But when she pulled open the door, she was met with a dark-haired guy with a brilliant smile. "Hey Katara."

"Hey Jet," Katara met his tone.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked, smirking, leaning against the frame of the door. Well, did he leave her a choice in the matter? "Sure, come on in," she mumbled. Jet closed the door behind him, following Katara close behind. His eyes roamed her body, from her pink spaghetti strap tank top and her denim skirt. On a black leather cord hung a silver key to her abdomen. Of course, to wrap up the look was a pair of white sneakers. The girl-next-door outfit, right? "Can I get you something to drink?" the voice asked, annoyed.

"No thanks. Listen, Katara, is something bothering you? Your beautiful eyes seem to be so misty lately." He held her by the chin. "Is something bothering you?" he repeated. Now, normally when any other boy touched her, she would go Tai Chi all up on his booty. But, oddly, she liked this boy. A lot.

"It's none of your business," she said, her voice oddly quiet. What was wrong with her?

But this boy was persistent, firmly grabbing her by the hand, which she quickly shook off. He sighed. "Katara, come with me," he asked.

She jerked away from him. "Don't touch me. And what was the point of coming into my house if you were going to try and get me outside?" she demanded.

"Well, I had to get your attention somehow," he said simply. Katara stared at the mysterious boy in wonder. How could he be so…cool? Even painted hearts on her eyes would have been less obvious. Katara found herself being led to a very very recognizable place, a place deep within the forest where all was silent except nature itself. The ghostly wind whispered in her ear as it crawled up wooden poles and passed into green beds. Dimly did the orange plate's pieces fall in between the leaves, casting a heavenly glow on all it grazed upon. Suddenly, something constricted around Katara's waist, and a rock gently knocked her on her head. The high school girl tensed, her heart overpowering the sounds of nature. Jagged breaths escaped Katara's trembling lips. "J-J-Jet?"

"Shh, it's okay Katara. No need to be scared. I'm right here," he whispered into her hair. Slowly Jet's strong yet gentle hands glided down her slender sides.

"I really, really don't think we should-" Her words were halted as she was spun around, another mouth caressing her sweet lips.

"We should what, Katara?" Jet murmured in a deep voice.

Katara opened her eyes, seeing a shadow dart across the floor of the forest, and she gave him a gentle shove. "Not now...I just moved here, just met you, nonetheless, and I need to get my life straightened out." Before he could object, she wrenched herself from his hold and ran as fast as she could back to her house. A finger to her lower lip she pressed, the feeling of his mouth still tingling. _I always thought my first kiss would have belonged to you, Zuko,_ she thought, her eyes stinging the same as her cheeks.

xXx

"AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zuko punched the large, stuffed bag in front of him, sweat beading down the side of his face. The muscles in his chest and arms rippled, his soaked shirt tossed in the corner. His breaths were struggled, and the warm golden pools were set aflame, exhaustion flowing through him. Zuko had been here for hours now, and he knew it was about time to go home…

"_We should what, Katara?"_

The punching bag almost broke off from the chain. How dare she do such a thing! Her first kiss belonged to him! He swung from the side at the tough material. Zuko stood there, watching as the bag swung back and forth. It was supposed to be his…Katara was supposed to be his…

The heartbroken teenage boy sat on a bench, resting his head in his hand. A plan he had thought was so perfect…now gone forever.

He had walked up to Katara's apartment door, ready to explain all that he remembered. Ready to tell his feelings for her that had been bottled up for years on end, yearning to be released before the bottle burst. When he saw she wasn't home, he went for a walk around, in a surprisingly good mood after a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. And then it happened. He saw Jet turn his childhood sweetheart around and steal the virginity of her lips.

And she didn't even fight back…

Zuko gathered up his belongings, stuffing them into an exercise bag, which he slung over his shoulder. He chuckled coldly, berating himself. Zuko, when in the world did you start thinking that happiness would be so simple?

xXx

She did not cry. She refused to cry. But her face was tortured with unspeakable pain.

"That blue-eyed freak is dead," she hissed in her serpent tongue, iciness laced in her death sentence.

I'm so so so so so so so so sorry people. I didn't realize high school would be such a PAIN IN THE YOU-KNOW-WHAT!!! So this is what I have so far, I promise I'll try updating a lot sooner than I have been lately…and, as always, please review.


	10. To Come to Terms

This morning, time moved as slow as molasses. Katara picked up the picture carefully lying on her desk. She had been trying so hard lately to renew the friendship. And, almost every time, he rejected her, like a slap in the face. He was anything but the sweet boy she remembered himself as. Maybe it was time to take the hint.

She kept thinking about him as she changed for school. Would she give up on a friendship? No, especially if "Strength" was going to be successful. Best friends? Probably not going to happen. More than friends?

Katara paused, holding her pajamas in her hands. Then, snapping back to reality, she threw her clothes into the hamper as she opened her door.

Never.

xXx

The ringing bell announced the end of class. While everyone stood up, ten pounds of school supplies in their arms, the teacher reminded them, "Don't forget to read up on "Strength"! I expect everyone to have memorized at least the first three pages by Monday!"

Just as luck would have it, Katara dropped her binder at that very moment. "Crap," she murmured, bending down to retrieve it.

"No, Zuko! You must step up to the challenge. I chose this for you because I know you can do this if you allow yourself."

"Mr. Jong, please! You chose the wrong guy for this. Maybe the next play I can do male leading role- just not this one."

"You _are _the Blue Spirit, Zuko. No questions asked. Dismissed," he hissed.

Peeking from the side of her desk, she saw Zuko become very rigid, his hands clenched so tightly his knuckles were white. He spun on his heel and quickly withdrew himself.

Katara didn't have to think twice for his reasons.

xXx

"KYAH!" Katara lashed at the plush box with her arms. For once, Zuko was right- gym was the perfect place to come for AP. Her long hair was tired into a braid and two hair loops connected to said braid. Barely dressed in a white v-top that worked like a training bra and a white skirt with matching shorts underneath, she didn't care who walked in.

Or perhaps I said that too soon.

"Take a picture. It lasts longer," Katara snarled, her hands on her hips.

"Well forgive me for watching," Zuko turned on defense.

"You're forgiven."

"Oh my-" He threw his hands up into the air, turning to her sharply. "Okay, did I breathe your air today or something? Because I have no damn clue why you are so pissed at me!"

"Then get an effing clue, Zuko!" She was now very much in his face about it…literally. "You know, you didn't have to ask to have a different role; you could've just have been a man about it and said to my face that you didn't like me!" Her eyes stung with tears of frustration and hurt.

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd rather have Jet to practice with!" Katara opened her mouth to protest, but Zuko cut her off. "You know what, Katara? We used to be best friends when we were little. _I _was that boy in the picture." His golden eyes were sharp with pain. "We made a promise, Katara. That we would be friends forever. But we were ignorant fools. I was an ignorant fool for believing in you. Time changes things and people, and I've come to realize that happiness is brief. You know what?" He held up his hands in surrender as he walked backwards to the doors. "You win, Katara. Congratulations. I give up. And I never want to talk to you again." With those final words, again our phantom friend disappeared.

"Zuko!" Katara called after him, "ZUKO!"

But no response came. No response would ever come. Katara fell to her knees and began to weep.

….

…..

…..

…..

A slow, steady clap echoed throughout the gym.

Clap.

Clap.

Clap.

"Well done, well done! I must say, I don't think I've ever seen Zuzu so lit as now. You have a true talent there."

Katara refused to lift her tear stained, swollen red face. "What do you want, Azula? What could you possibly want with me now?" her voice broke.

"Oh, no, no, no, Katara. It's not what I want, you see. It's about what my friend here wants." With a serpent-like smirk on her face, Azula stepped aside to reveal a gothic Harajuku girl.

'Wow, what made her let herself go?' Katara pondered, but quickly the pieces fit together.

"Don't think this is the end of your torture, you freak," her eyes were narrowed and her voice was flat. "I will make you suffer for making Zuko break up with me."

"Mai, I had nothing to do with it," Katara pleaded.

"Shut up!" she screamed. "From now on, the rest of your high school years will be Hell, make no mistake about that, you scum." As the bitch clique walked by, Mai spat on her and Ty Lee just stuck out her tongue, shaking her bubble but as they left. Azula just relished in her fear.

Katara uncurled, refusing to give into to the pain. She slowed her breathing, wiping away the wasted water. Rising to her feet, she jogged to the girls' locker room, leaving the room very empty, just like her heart.

"I'm going to kill that boy," Sokka murmured as he retreated from the room.

"Hey, Sokka. What's up?" Aang piped, suddenly in his path.

"Move, Aang. I don't have time for this."

"Wait, Sokka," he said simply when the boy had roughly shoved him to the side by the shoulder. "I can tell that look on your face; you're going to be very violent. Let's try to solve this peacefully."

"Did he try to break Katara's heart peacefully? No! So leave me alone," he turned but was knocked off his feet.

"Sokka, listen to me! What will you be solving by starting a war with Zuko? Only more pain and suffering will come to you and those around you."

Sokka would not release his intense glare until he sighed, giving in. "You know, you should really learn how to stop talking. You sound like some old monk or something."

Aang smiled, helping Sokka up. "Go catch up with Suki. I'll meet you guys later at my place, 'kay?"

"Sure, whatever." Sokka nodded, returning to class.

Once he was out of the picture, Aang sighed heavily. "Okay, Zuko. Ready or not, here I come."

xXx

"x squared +5x-6. Come on, people, this is simple factoring," the teacher groaned.

Damnit! He promised himself- no, he assured himself- that if he got rid of Katara in his life, everything would be okay. Everything would be the way it was before. But, the fact was, it wasn't. He thought he would feel relieved; instead, he felt guilty. He thought she would be off his mind, but now she was there only more so.

What would it take for him to forget her?

xXx

"Hey, Zuko," Aang waved, catching up to him in step.

"Go away."

"Listen, I really need to talk to you about something-"

"If it's about Katara, count me out." Zuko never once looked back as he reached into his pants pocket to pull out his keys.

"No," Aang said quietly. "It's about Toph."

Zuko sighed, leaning all his weight onto the hand that rested on his car. "Look, Aang, I'm not the guy to go for girl advice."

"Well, we've been friends for a long time," Aang continued, ignoring him, "and…well, I'm starting to feel more for her. And she has been acting…weird lately, and I just don't know why. She barely acknowledges my existence. I got upset with her, but when I tried to reason with her, she'd blame me. So I went home to take my frustration out, and she visits me. Next thing I knew she's shouting at me and saying we can never be friends again. But, for some reason, I still like her, and I think the whole reason for her dropping by was to say she liked me. But now I'm not sure if she'll be willing to listen."

Zuko stood there a while, deep in thought. Finally, he spoke, "First, she needs to apologize. And, even if she's not willing to listen, tell her anyway. It's up to her whether she hears it or not; you've done the right thing."

Aang nodded, smiling. "You know, Zuko, you're better at this than you think. Catch you later!" With that, the brainy bald boy sped off.

Zuko got into his car and turned on the ignition. Suddenly, he slammed his palm into the steering wheel, yelling, "Damn it!"

He understood exactly what Aang meant. Toph was him, and Aang was Katara. Damn that pipsqueak, Zuko mentally cursed all the way back to Iroh's house.

xXx

The darkness wrapped around him like a familiar motherly embrace. What if what Aang had said was true? What if Katara did like him? Her heart would've been strangled and smashed to bits if that were the case…

Zuko shook his head. There was no way he could've caused that much pain to her. No way, no how. Who was he kidding? He had chewed her up and spit her out. Oh, poor Katara…

As Zuko buried his face in his knees, the molten lava that had hardened around his heart slowly started to flake.

xXx

Numb. All of the raging emotions inside her had come to a numbness. Katara didn't know what to think, what to feel. Should she tell him she remembered him, too?

"Katara, someone's here to see you," Hakoda called.

"I'm busy. Go home," Katara said in a pained voice.

The doorknob turned slowly, and the door allowed the guest to enter into the room of sorrow.

Katara lifted her face from the soaked pillow. "Jet," she choked out, immediately jumping off the bed and running into his arms.

He hugged her, using a hand to stroke the top of her head, coaxing her. "Shh, Katara, it's okay. I heard what happened, and I'm here for you." He wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Oh, great, so everyone knows."

"Yeah, that Zuko was a real jerk." He cupped her chin with his fingers, tilting her face up to meet his eyes, "You want me to kick his ass, babe?"

"No. Also, I'm not your "babe"." At this, she shoved him away, keeping a good distance between them.

"Katara, I know you're hurt and scared. What that boy did to you is unforgivable." He walked up to her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. She was back up completely against a wall. One of his hands moved to cup her cheek, fingers barely brushing her flesh. "You can trust me, Katara. I promise I won't ever hurt you," a thumb rubbed away a stray tear, leaning in close to her cherubic face, "Tears of an angel," he whispered, placing his lips gently on her cheek. He locked his deep, dark eyes with hers before he withdrew himself. "I'm always here for you, Katara. Forget about him. You'll never have to worry about him again." Jet gave her one last hug before he exited the house.

Katara sat on the edge of her bed, completely overwhelmed. His voice whispered sweet promises, and she knew only one in a million guys would do that for a girl. The freshman girl realized she had two paths in front of her; Zuko, forgive him, and apologize on her behalf for being upset with him. Hopefully if and when they became more than friends, she would just have to hope he's not the jerk he is now.

Jet: A sweet guy who gave her first kiss, who saved her life, whom was always there for her. And not a jerk, at least not yet.

The decision had to be made between the two fierce predators. It was time for her to choose the dragon or the lion.

xXx

"Please, I wish not to be disturbed," Zuko griped at te rapping on his door.

"But, my nephew, I brought tea!!" Iroh smiled, dancing his way in. "Take one; you know you want to," the old man persuaded, wiggling his eyebrows.

The angsty teenager sighed, accepting the tea with graciousness. "Thank you, Uncle," he murmured, sipping lightly at the hot drink.

"Zuko, why do you look so down?"

More sighing ensued. "Just a girl, Uncle. Just a girl."

"_Just _a girl, eh?" Iroh sat closer to him. "This may not be any of my business, but ever since Katara re-entered your life, you've been changing for the better, my nephew; changing back into the sweet young boy you were a long time ago." He looked up to meet Zuko squarely in the eyes. "Zuko, never give up on something that once made you smile nor you can't go a day without thinking about."

And Zuko would ponder on his Uncle's advice until dawn broke.

xXx

Zuko made his decision.

Katara made hers.

Now, what would it all come to?

**A/N: I was actually pretty happy with this chapter, considering I did it while I was in bed sick this week. Also, another note, Love of a Beast is under construction, so get ready to read it as it is going to be better than ever; I hope you'll love it even more. Do not fret; summer vacation draws near, and I plan to catch up on my stories. Happy reviewing!**


	11. The Paths To Choose

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry guys! School's been killer lately. Haven't had a chance to write AT ALL. Bleh. Well I'm back baby. And better than ever.**

She practiced her speeches in front of the mirror as she pinned her hair into a beautiful bun upon her head. Over and over the words came out of her mouth, and she listened carefully to make sure it sounded right, that it would meet her standards, for once those speeches were spoken, that's all what mattered, was her approval. Her ocean blue depths stared into her reflection, studying her close. It was to be done, she decided, and nothing could stand in her way. It's now or never. And once she was done with her hair, she smiled, as if suddenly a large weight on her shoulders were lifted off gently and set on the ground, never to be a bother again. The question was, whom did Katara decide to be the boy to take that weight off?

"Katara. KATARA!"

She snapped like a slingshot from her deep thoughts. "Coming Sokka!" She called, slinging her backpack-purse over her shoulder and flying down the stairs, causing her black shorts to rustle a bit. But she could not wipe the grin off her face from feeling so relieved, so she smiled apologetically to Sokka. "Sorry! A girls gotta make sure her hair's right!" Katara smiled again as she called shotgun, hopping into her designated seat. And she could've sworn the sun was a lot brighter that day, the sky bluer…everything was just right. The world would spin better today it seemed than normal. In her mind, Katara counted down the minutes until lunchtime.

xXx

Zuko's grip on the steering wheel was a lot more relaxed today. Not tense at all, in fact. But a few cars did have to jerk and swerve around him, angry fists and shouts of hatred blowing across his side mirrors. But he paid them no mind. He was in deep thought, and it was rare for Zuko to be in such a daze. So he decided to stay this way and check it out.

"I've gotta tell her. I can't hold it back any longer. Today is the day that I will right anything I've ever wronged." Zuko rallied himself, repeating this words over and over for encouragement. And for the first time in a very, very long time, he smiled, a genuine smile that shone brilliantly. For the first time, his heart was at peace. It was a no-fail mission. And it would all be done today, he felt sure of this. In his mind, he ticked down the seconds until the bell screamed lunchtime.

xXx

Katara doodled, her eyes always on the clock, watching as that stubborn stick move at a slow pace. Tick, tock, tick, tock. It seemed like a span of forever was between each tick, each tock. But try as hard as she may, the clock would not budge, not move a second faster. To fill her time, she drowned out the teacher's voice and began doodling little hearts into her notebook with a smile. Then in the middle she drew the biggest heart of all, with Peter Pan and Wendy, holding hands and flying through the air in Neverland. She felt like a child again, those years lost to mourning for her mother who she could barely remember now, just her dying face.

Zuko impatiently tapped his pencil on the desk, not caring when the teacher ordered him to stop the incessant bother. He had long tuned him out, watching the hand of the clock. Damn it, it would not move any faster. He tried to see if he had psychic powers to move the hand faster. Alas, he was met with disappointment. No psychic powers today. But, as if on cue, the roar of the bell burst into the halls. Katara and Zuko rose from their seats and quickly fled as fast as they could to the cafeteria that soon swarmed with children from all of the grades.

Zuko meandered through the crowds, searching for the blue-eyed beauty. Katara pushed her way through the throng, looking for both of the boys. But one she wanted to see in particular first more than anything else. As Zuko met the pair of eyes he had been looking for, his face lit up, and in turn he saw hers light up too, which brought him more confidence. He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly the blue eyes disappeared, and her face was now covered in a bed of brown porcupine needles.

"Jet! I'm so glad you came! Listen, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." He smiled gently. Zuko's mouth closed, his heart cracking with each word shared between the two.

"I…I wanted to say yes to what you asked yesterday." Katara had a shy look in her eyes as she couldn't raise hers to meet his dark brown pools. A faint dusting of pink spread over her cheeks as she spoke the words.

Jet smiled and leaned down and hugged her lips with his, holding her gently. "I promise Katara you won't regret it."

"I know I won't, Jet. I know I won't." She smiled as she returned the kiss, completely forgetting who else she wanted to talk to.

Zuko was too late. If only he had spoken up sooner…his vision blurred as he watched them kiss. And for a moment he saw himself the one to kiss and hold Katara so lovingly. If he had spoken up sooner, maybe he would be the one there. Silently he withdrew himself and fled to the boys' bathroom. Thankfully it was empty as he slammed his fist repeatedly into the blue tiled wall. "Damnit!" he cried, sliding his fists down the wall as he too crumpled, letting go of the tears that rolled down his cheeks. He felt like a little boy again, crying when his mother disappeared. Crying when Katara left. Crying because he didn't know what to do with himself anymore. He slowly looked at the bouquet of pandalillies that laid on the floor in such a beautiful array. He snarled at them, hating them, hating their image, hating their scent. Zuko roared and grabbed the bouquet and flung it at the wall, hoping it would shatter into a million pieces too. But it didn't…just slid down to the floor. Clenching his fists, Zuko rose, sniffling, trying to stop these girlish tears of his. He looked around the counter, and sure enough there was a lighter. He took it and walked over to the other side of the bathroom, bending down on his knees. Zuko's thumb flicked at the edge of the lighter, and with a satisfied scowl, he rose again, crumpling the letter in his hand and tossing it next to the burning bundle of flowers as he left the bathroom, running back home.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, but it was a pivotal scene so it kinda needed to be a little shorter. I promise you may not be happy with this but now you will get to enjoy the story even more as now because of this there will probably be ten more chapters of Taking Over Me to come SOON! –smiles- happy reading! Please review!**


	12. Everything Is Not As It Seems

**A/N: Told ya I'd be back soon. –smiles- Enjoy!**

People stared in the hallways as the boy, a pure punk, slowly bent down to kiss the goody-two shoes girl on the cheek. Where is the chemistry? They would think but say nothing and just give pleasant, warm smiles as they walked by. It was all people talked about that day. No one saw it coming, and quite frankly the fellow teenagers were too stunned to judge yet.

"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH JET?" Sokka asked two days later, obviously not the master of gossip.

"Yeah. Why?" Katara looked at him, frowning. "Why does it concern you?"

"Why does it concern-" He ran his hands through his hair, his lips in a tight, thin line and his eyes narrowed. Sokka's nostrils flared as he tried to take deep breaths. "It concerns me because I'm your brother, Katara. I have to look out for you and protect you!"

"Who said you have to?" she chuckled, putting her hands on her hips.

Sokka's eyes widened, and his hands flew to grip her shoulders firmly. "Have you gone mad?"

She laughed, not caring about his explosiveness. "Sokka I'll be fine, I promise." Katara placed her dainty hands on her brother's and smiled. "I'm a big girl. I can handle myself.

But her brother shook his head. "It's in the brother code to look out for his little sister. And you're not getting away from me." He gently wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, rubbing his hand side to side over her head.

She groaned. "Ugh Sokka get away or I'll catch your cooties." Katara playfully shoved him away at the chest, teasing with a smile as she left the house. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later," she called over her shoulder as she disappeared from the house.

Sokka sniffled, turning towards the kitchen. "I need my jerky…"

xXx

Jogging. Ah, always a way to clear up your mind, Katara thought merrily as she jogged down the sidewalk. The beautiful orange sun kissed her cheeks oh so faintly, beads of tiny crystals forming around her hairline, and at the same time her subtle lips were parted slightly for more air as she continued jogging and she came upon the ice cream vendor. She slowed to a stop, staring at the ice cream that the jolly elderly man handed out, serving his smiles with each ice cream to the little children mostly. Katara then had a flashback of a blue-eyed girl and a boy with the blackest hair sitting on a park bench, licking their ice cream. One was pink and melted in his hand, she remembered with a giggle, and the other was blue which stayed fresh in her hands. Tears formed around her eyes. Oh she had missed those days so much…even now her heart cried out to her for their return, begging her to talk to Zuko once more. Come to think of it, Zuko hadn't been at school recently since a couple days ago. And she needed to talk to him too! Katara smacked herself on the forehead. How come she had forgotten to talk to him that day?

_Because you didn't want to talk to him. You wanted to have a fresh start with Jet,_ Katara answered herself with a sigh. Well, now she was alone, figuratively speaking, and she thought maybe she could stop by the house of Iroh later on this evening to see if Zuko was feeling okay. But for now, she just sat on the bench, waiting for a defeated jogging boy to sit next to her, panting and huffing with sweat dripping everywhere. But of course, she knew that particular jogging boy wouldn't come today. Not today…what about ever?

xXx

"Coming!" Iroh's old and tired voice called out as he looked through the peephole of the door. "It's Katara," Iroh said in a singsong voice as he unlocked and opened the door for her with the biggest grin on his face, a hand on his rounded belly. "Katara, so nice to see you! Please, come in, and I'll make up some tea for you!" He chuckled, helping her in with a push, his hand on the small of her back.

Katara returned the bright smile. "Tea sounds great, thank you."

He nodded and entered the kitchen with an apron tied around his waist. "Go on, make yourself at home, Katara," he chuckled. And as he sat down, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye and asked, "So, what brings such a lovely young woman to my home?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see how Zuko was doing. I was meaning to talk to him a few days ago, but I completely forgot," she frowned a little, feeling guilty for this.

Iroh gave a sigh and a nod, listening to her as he came with a tray of three cups of tea. Katara raised an eyebrow. If it was only Iroh and herself, why were there be three cups? She shrugged and took a cup anyway, gingerly sipping at the hot liquid that burned down her throat in a pleasurable way. "Miss Katara…" he spoke in his gruff voice, choosing his words carefully. "Is there something bothering you?"

Katara frowned, shaking her head. "No. Why?"

He gently poked a chubby, wrinkled finger to her forehead. "I've for a long time Katara, and plan to live longer, and I have never ever seen a woman with happy wrinkles on her forehead." Iroh smiled at her gently.

She laughed kind of emptily with a sigh. "It's just boy problems, Mr. Iroh. You shouldn't have to worry yourself over them." She rolled her eyes as she sipped at her tea.

"Well, I am a guidance counselor, Miss Katara. My job, both here and at school, is to help you kids out." He smiled at her, watching with great joy as Katara happily drank her tea. The only teenager in the house who did. "Now, my child, what's wrong?"

She sighed again, setting her cup gently on a china coaster, and when the cup and the coaster met, it made the slightest ding. "Mr. Iroh, you see I've been going out with this boy for a couple days now, and he's treated me well, and I'm very happy around him. But…there's something missing. Something isn't feeling like it's completely there. But he does everything what a perfect boyfriend would do, so I can't seem to understand what's missing." She surprised herself on how well she could explain her feelings. Katara herself didn't know what was wrong until she opened her mouth to speak those words.

"Ah, I see, I see." Iroh nodded, fully listening to her and processing her words. "Katara, is there by any chance another boy in your life that perhaps you have special feelings towards also?"

"No," she snapped defensively, but her cheeks grew rosy and she hid her face behind her cup, drinking her tea.

Iroh chuckled, holding up his hands. "Sorry, Miss Katara. Anyway, if you did have another boy that you liked, this would be the source of your problem." He sipped and finished his tea before he continued. "Let's say you have two boys in your life. And you ARE beautiful and very sweet, so these two boys both really like you, and you chose one boy over the other. Perhaps your heart is telling you that you made the wrong choice, that deep down you really like this other boy a lot more than the one you chose. But, that's just saying under the circumstances you had two boys to like." He picked up his teacup and turned away with a smirk as he set it in the sink, cleaning it off.

Katara was completely expressionless, pondering his words. "But, if in that circumstance, I chose the boy I knew would bring me more happiness, the boy I would be safe with because the other boy had an abusive past?"

"Oh, Miss Katara," he chuckled. "You also might want to think how you both would benefit. Let's say you would be happy with either of them. Who would you make the happier man?" He paused a little, placing the cup in the dishwasher. "Besides, any boy that would have a crush on you can't be truly abusive at heart. Perhaps he's just acting tough to hide deeper pain."

Katara shook her head, not wanting to hear this. "I really must be going. It's getting late."

"But I thought you wanted to talk to Zuko and see how he's doing?" Iroh frowned pitifully.

Katara sighed. She had wanted to talk to him. Obviously she can't back out now. She had to do it now since the chance was there, and she owed it to him for not talking to him a couple days ago. "You're right, Mr. Iroh. Thank you for not letting me forget again."

Iroh smiled. "He's the last door to the left on the end of the hallway." He pointed with a finger down the hallway.

"Thank you. For everything." She whispered before walking down the hallway.

Iroh chuckled, taking her empty teacup. "I hope that eavesdropping nephew of mine got his butt back in bed in time." He laughed to himself.

xXx

Zuko laid in his bed, which he just got into, staring up at the ceiling. Was Uncle right? Could Katara honestly be feeling that way? He smiled to himself a little. It wasn't much, but it was enough to give his hurt ego a boost.

There was a knock on his door. "Zuko? Are you in there?"

"Yeah," he said quietly in husky, ill voice. "You can come in." He watched as the golden knob twisted and the door opened, revealing the beautiful caramel-skinned maiden. Her eyes, just as always, were gentle and warmth and love carried in those deep ocean depths. Her curls were neatly pinned in a bun, and her other curls, or rather curves, were not shown off today, as she looked like she had just walked out of gym class, minus the stench and the sweaty-ness.

"Hey Zuko." She walked over to him, her voice soft and motherly. "How are you feeling?"

"Shitty. As always." He chuckled, frowning a little. "But I know you wouldn't come here just to see if I was okay. Why else are you here, Katara?" He was impatient and eager in what she had to say, but he showed no sign of this. In fact, he kept a rather bored expression. He was still heartbroken, after all. Why do you think he's lying in bed sick?

She frowned. "I could just be here to see if you're alright." She sighed. Katara had not come here to argue. "The other day you said you remembered us. When we were best friends as little kids. When we raced each other, teased each other, played, when we were the only friends we had." Her smile was fond and gentle. "I was wondering if you wanted to go back to those days? Do you want to be friends again?" She sat on the side edge of the bed, looking down at him, waiting for an answer very patiently.

After a long pause of much thinking, Zuko opened his mouth. "No." Immediately Katara's smile disappeared, and her eyes were sad and broken. But they widened in shock as Zuko's soft, warm lips captured hers in a gentle embrace, holding there, unmoving.

"I want to be more than just friends," he whispered against her skin.

**A/N: Ta-dah! Zuko finally made a move. It's about time some Zutara actually happened in a Zutara fic. –cough cough- Anyways, as always, it's very appreciated if you read and review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	13. I'll Give Up Everything Just to Find You

**A/N: Oops! Looks like I had quite a grammatical mistake or two in that last chapter. Oh well that's what you get for writing a chapter when you JUST wake up, teehee. –giggles- Anyways, here's the next chapter. ENJOY!**

He pulled his lips away from hers, deliberately slow and reluctant. Gradually his eyelids slid open and he looked at her. That daring mouth of his curled into the biggest smirk as he saw her eyes were still closed._ Heh, so she's still in shock, hm_? he thought with a low chuckle to himself. But soon enough her sapphire orbs revealed themselves, and her cheeks were the perfect shade of apple red. She seemed like in a daze, or perhaps more so in a dream. Zuko grinned from ear to ear. _You can kiss my ass, Jet. She's mine now-_

"No," she whispered softly, keeping her eyes down as she stood to her feet.

Certainly Zuko was surprised, this word had caught him off guard. He stood as well, very much towering over her with a bare chest gleaming in the darkness. Yeah, he was that much of a white boy. "What?" He had either expected a slap or a returned kiss-

"I said NO, Zuko!" And she struck him. Ah, there was the slap. He stopped smiling, but his expression was blank. But out of the corner of his bad eye he saw her swipe her hand towards him, but he caught her wrist just centimeters…no, not even a breadth away from his face. His face was neutral save for his narrowed, slit golden eyes.

She looked angry, furious, filled with rage, her eyebrows down and her lips in a tight frown. "Zuko! No!" She kept yelling at him, trying to move her hands, but a feeble attempt as both of her wrists were held captive. "Zuko…no…" she pleaded faintly now, her head hanging. Katara's head slowly sunk into Zuko's chest. He felt the fragile body in his grasp tremble, moisture gathering around his chest. Zuko knew she would be too proud to lift her head, so he let go of her wrists, laying a careful arm around her shoulders while his other hand pressed to the back of her head. He uttered not a single word, letting the silence speak for them.

Katara silently cried into his chest. She was so confused she didn't know what to do with herself. Her mind told her she should stay with Jet. He was a genuine boy, one-of-a-kind, in fact. He would take good care of her, treat her right. Jet was the safe and right option, she knew in her mind.

But her heart was saying completely different things. Zuko she has known since childhood…before the scar, before the angst, before her mother died…and those times were the best she had. No one had anything to hide, it was both their true personalities merging as one. And now Katara realized she had always loved Zuko…when they were younger, it was a different kind of love. But now that they were older, those feelings have blossomed into what she felt now. Even through all their fights, their arguments, she still loved him.

"I can't, Zuko," she said finally in a defeated voice, and she could feel her heart break at the words. "I'm already committed to Jet."

"You sound like you're already married to him!" Zuko seethed, letting go a little control of his anger. "Just break up with him!"

"You're being completely selfish!" She spat back, starting to get fired up.

He grabbed her wrists and held them near her face. "Tell me, Katara- who do you honestly love?"

"Both of you," she whispered automatically.

But Zuko shook his head. "No, Katara. Who do you love more?"

She paused and looked to the side. "You, Zuko. I've always loved you more than anything else." Her cheeks felt like they were burning all the way up to her ears.

"Then what would be healthiest for you, Katara? If you love me more, then let's be together," he let go of her wrists, and pressed a hand to her cheek. "I promise I won't be a jerk…and yes we will fight sometimes, there's no doubt about it. But that's just how we work, Katara. We…we're like fire and water. We balance each other out, but it's clear that there will be clashing between the two." He smiled warm and gently at her. When Katara looked back up at him, she saw the same boy she had known so long ago in his eyes. A soft smile spread over her lips. He was willing to change back because of her.

But she had already said yes to Jet. She could break up with him and go to Zuko- she would feel like a whore, and no doubt rumors from the bitch clan would spread that she was a whore. She sighed. "I really got to go, Zuko. I'll see you tomorrow at school." She gave him a gentle smile before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Iroh walked in just then. "You weren't you just then," he smiled as he heard the front door shut. "Maybe you need more wisdom speeches from that bald-headed boy more often!" He laughed deeply, both of his hands on his round belly.

Zuko smirked a crooked smile. "Hush, Uncle. You look like Santa." He crawled into bed and closed his eyes, breathing evenly soon afterwards.

Iroh chuckled. "Sleep well, my good nephew," he whispered as he shut the door behind him.

xXx

Katara walked down the streets happily, a bright grin on her face. That weight had finally been lifted off of her shoulders, she felt. Free as a bird, she was. But her smile soon fled as heard fleeting whispers in the night. She spun around and darted behind a tree, slightly peeking over her shoulder to see who was doing the whispering. Her eyes widened in disbelief as he saw Jet and his cronies stalking in the night…to Iroh's house!

"Jet?" she whispered, stunned.

**A/N: Haha! Cliff hanger. –smiles- So yeah I am pretty happy with this chapter. Katara and Zuko are a bit OOC right now…eh, guess I need to watch some Avatar soon. Speaking of which, WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE MOVIE! I know I definitely am. –smiles even bigger- Anyways, Jet's being a sneaky little devil. He's obviously planning something. What could the manipulative scoundrel be thinking of? Please review**.


	14. To Live To Breathe

**A/N: Well I was writing this, and I realized I hadn't wanted Jet at Zuko's house just yet. Oh well, guess I gotta go with the flow now. –smiles- Please read and review!**

She felt dirty, sneaking around like she was. Dodging behind brush, trees, anything that would cast a large shadow, she would be behind. Yet, at the same time, she felt her skin prickle and her heart race, a sense of adventure sending chills up and down her spine. At the closest shrub to Iroh's house, she crouched low, peeking from the side.

"Alright, so you all know what to do?" a very hushed voice whispered. Three shadows slowly bobbed up and down, then dispersed quickly to areas unknown.

_I need to stop them,_ Katara told herself, _and I need to do it quickly. _She considered eliminating Jet first, as he was the leader. But bright glimmering spectacle caught her eye, and she saw one of the cronies, a really short kid with wild hair, crouched low at a car. Then from the trees there was a sweet bird tweeting, and the chaos erupted. A sharp hiss of air pierced the night like a dagger through skin, and Katara ran to the kid and grabbed his wrist, twisting it at such an angle the kid yelled and released his hold of the object as it fell to the ground with a ringing clang. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with knives, little boy?" Katara growled.

The little kid shrieked back, "I'm a girl!"

"Oh, sorry," Katara apologized before flipping her over into the ground. She spun around and saw white little balls that exploded into tiny yellow suns assaulting the house. In the trees was a lanky boy with a blank face shooting the eggs at the house. A big, muscular football player was running around the house, tossing more little balls into the house with big booms that released fumes of the worst stenches, through the windows. And Jet was waiting behind the wall at the side of the house for someone to open the door.

"Jet! No!" Katara screamed. "Please, stop this Jet!"

Brown eyes found her quickly, and they widened a fraction then went slit and cold. "Katara, what are you doing-" he shook his head, cutting off his sentence. "Just stay out of this, Katara. We'll handle it."

Katara's muscles clenched and she gritted her teeth. "Like Hell I will!" She sprinted up the tree, waving her hands around her in a wavy pattern, and then with one foot she sprang off the tree and struck out her hands, her right hand palm up breaking the tree branch upon which the boy known as Longshot squatted upon, at the base of the branch with the tips of her fingers. Her other arm was slanted at a downward diagonal, palm up as well. While in the air, she performed a backflip and landed hard on her feet. Her performance was a success as Longshot fell with his eggs splattering all over him. The Tai Chi warrior smiled as she spun around to tackle Jet but the football player hooked his arms around her armpits. "Where do you think you're going, little lady?" he said in a deep voice with a low, rumbling chuckle.

"Let. Me. GO!" Katara commanded, writhing in his hold, kicking, biting, doing whatever she could as long as she was free. She growled, "Jet! Tell him to let me go!"

A sickeningly sweet smile spread his lips apart. "Not now, sweetheart." The door crashed open then with a screen of swampy green clouds tumbling out. There was a lot of coughing, and Katara looked up when she heard a familiar voice.

"It's okay, Uncle. Let's just get you out of here," Zuko encouraged. Once the fog settled, Katara gasped as she could now see her elderly guidance counselor slumped and leaning on Zuko for support with an arm draped around his shoulders. He raised his other sleeve to cough into as Zuko dragged him away from the odorous gas, looking weak and worn himself.

"Zuko!" Katara cried out in worry, the large boy grunting as it became cumbersome to hold her back in his hold.

Zuko looked up at her, and in that instant she saw everything flash before her eyes. When she looked into his warm golden pools, she could see his hurt, his anger, and his sadness that he had kept bottled up for so long. He was strong, surely, but he looked weak now, even pale. And now Katara realized…his feelings of heartbreak resurfaced, but she could not figure out why. Just then, the mighty lion roared and charged at Zuko, knocking Iroh out of his hold. Iroh fell to the ground, barely holding onto consciousness. "Uncle!" Zuko called in shock, but then spun quickly on Jet and he shot down, holding onto the ground as he spun his legs around his body in a circle, knocking Jet off of his feet as he fell on his back with a hard thud. Zuko got up and bent over to grab Jet by the collar of the shirt, lifting him in the air. He snarled, his eyes lit and he punched him hard, and in no time the punk's face swelled up. The supposed emo boy dropped him down, letting him crawl in his pain. He stood in front of the large man. "I suggest you let her-" and his words were cut off as Jet pounced onto his back, grabbing him around the neck and squeezing. Zuko gasped, clawing at Jet's arms, trying to free himself so he could breathe. And then he looked at Katara's face, and time froze.

Ba-thump.

Her mouth was open, and she seemed to be saying something.

Ba-thump.

She kept repeating it over and over, but somehow he couldn't hear her.

Ba-thump.

She was crying.

And that's all it took for Zuko. He roared, flipping Jet over his back and he bent on his knees; as Jet came down, he punched twice in the gut then swung his leg about to kick him hard in the jaw from the side. Jet flew back like a beaten rag doll, falling slumped and unconscious up against the tree, his nose and head cracked and bleeding. The victor turned to Katara's captor and snarled, "Let her go."

Mr. Football waved his arms in surrender as he ran off like a coward. Katara struggled to stand on her knees before him…she felt so embarrassed, so ashamed that she couldn't assist him. She looked down into the grass, her face expressionless.

"Are you alright?" he said in a deep, tired voice that sent goosebumps all over Katara's arms.

She responded with a slow nod. "Yes."

He returned her nod and turned around to his Uncle, kneeling beside him and cradling his head in his hand. "Uncle…" he whispered as his sadness shook his voice.

"Hello this is 9-1-1, what is your emergency?" a mysterious woman spoke to Katara through her cell phone.

**A/N: So yeah, Katara's calling the cops and she's not a snitch, you'll see her reasons. But how will Jet and others -wink wink- react? Please review! -smiles and poofs to sleep-**


	15. Author's Note

I'm so so so so so so so sorry guys. I've been so busy with school lately, plus I've been writing stories not of fanfiction but blueprints for actual to be published stories. I've become so distracted by this, I think I have to watch the A:TLA series all over again because I have become so out of touch. I promise I'll start writing for this chapter soon. In addition, I was rereading Love of a Beast, and realized it could be done a lot better. So, as a thanks for being loyal readers, I promise to rewrite that as well once I'm done with Taking Over Me. I thank you all for your patience, and I'll try to have a new chapter before the end of this month.

~ZutarianWriter~


	16. And You Touched My Hand

**A/N: Alright, so like I mentioned, it's been a while since I've written some fanfiction. So long, in fact, that as I'm rereading my work, I see room for lots of improvement. On that note, I shall be editing and revising Taking Over Me as well as The Love of a Beast. So make sure to check it out when I do, because I really do think you will love it at least ten times more. I request that you review this chapter, as I am losing ideas for this story and was going to end it with this chapter, but I figured I would give you guys more for being such awesome readers. Message me for ideas that you want in the story, and I'll let you know if I'll use it or not. I need your help. Please and thank you.**

So many things wanted to be spoken. Numerous thoughts and feelings needing to be expressed. But the trip to the hospital was a silent one as neither dared utter a word.

Katara saw clearly through Zuko's seemingly calm expression. His hands, a vice grip on the steering wheel, had grown white across the knuckles. Lips were pursed in a tight, thin line, his jaw clenched tight. Oh how her heart ached to comfort her long lost friend, the pain nearly unbearable. But what could she say? Where to begin?

"I'm going to kill him," the beast within Zuko growled.

She sighed, used to his dramatic behavior. "Zuko, the police will-"

"NO, Katara," Zuko suddenly snapped, the seams of his calm demeanor quickly unraveling. "You don't understand."

Her voice sounded strained as she tried to keep her temper. "I understand that killing people is against the law-"

"He took the two things in my life that made me happy away!" he roared, slamming the brakes and veering to the side of the road and putting the car in park rather furiously. "He stole you away from me, Katara. He saw how I was…changing," Zuko had to admit this to himself as well, "and he took my happiness with you. And now he got to the only family member that cared for me other than my…mother…" he choked out the last word.

"Zuko…" Katara's voice was soft and gentle as she looked into his eyes, and for the first time she saw immense loneliness that drained the sheen from his eyes. "Your uncle will be alright. He's been through worse."

Zuko nodded, knowing her words were true. But then he frowned deeply. "I lost my chance with you though…" and at this he seemed especially hurt. "We were supposed to be together forever." He missed the clicking of a buckle as suddenly arms wrapped around his neck in a gentle hold. His eyes widened, but he placed his hand on the back of her head, gripping her hair slightly with his other arm around her waist.

"I was wrong to choose Jet," Katara whispered with evident hurt and betrayal. "He lied to me, made me feel safe with him. And for that I won't forgive him." She pulled back so she could look into his eyes, and she smiled. "But I am ready to forgive you." **(A/N: she means basically how she's forgiving him for all the hurt he put her through and how he was an ass to her)**

Zuko gazed back into her eyes, listening to her words. His heart felt light and fluttery in his chest, Then, he tilted his head slowly, leaning forward with caution, and when she made no effort to reject him, he joined his lips with hers.

Immediately a wave washed over Katara, like lightning bolts jolting through her body and all at once settled upon her lips. Her eyes closed, lips unmoving as she cupped his cheek, sharing a new feeling with him in the held kiss. And then something hit Katara. This feeling that made her heart beat faster, the need for time to stop…_this_ was her first kiss. A real kiss. And it was indeed Zuko who had given this first kiss, which made Katara smile. "You got what you wanted, Zuko. You've given me my first real kiss," she whispered.

Zuko's lips turned up in a half smile. Oh how he desired the embrace of their lips, the passion that would merge…but he knew better. He pulled away, looking at her with a full smile on his face. "I think Uncle will worry if we don't show up soon," he said huskily, taking his arms off of her and onto the steering wheel, shifting back into drive as he pulled back onto the road.

Katara kept smiling as she buckled herself again, and her thoughts were clear for the first time in a long time. Everything was the way it should be. Now she placed her hand on top of his, holding it as they continued the ride to the hospital.

**A/N: Good or bad? Please review!**


	17. Author's Note 2

**ATTENTION EVERYONE!**

I was grounded over the summer so I was unable to update my stories, sorry guys! I am very busy with school. I'm a junior now, and work gets bigger and

bigger as I'm taking more challenging, intellectual classes. BUT with that said I'm also writing a lot more, on more personal work than fanfiction. I've decided I

need to give love to my fanfiction as well. Therefore, I'm keeping a journal of my fanfiction to take with me to school. To refresh my imagination on my fanfiction,

I'm rewriting and editing Taking Over Me, chapter by chapter. And soon enough I will continue with the story you all love! So hang in there. I will work my butt

off to please you.

Forever, your servant,

~ZutarianWriter~


End file.
